Wing Goddess
by Zenyth
Summary: meh...my first escaflowne fic of the year...just read it...oh. and review too...(-)
1. Default Chapter

Wing Goddess  
  
A/N(s): I know, I know, original title.but I couldn't think of anything else to call it.my brain is too occupied with school and all the fan fics that pop into my head..(I don't write all of them because some of them really suck.) anywho.yeah.please review.thanx   
  
~*~  
  
Ukeno Yukishiro was not a normal teenage girl. Inside or out. She was pale with brilliant blue eyes and dark indigo hair. Her hair was so dark, in fact, that unless the light shone on it directly, it looked black. She was slender, but strong. The only average thing about her was her height. She stood at about 5'5", maybe 5'6". But that was just her outer appearance. No one ever got close to her. She was just too.cold. Her eyes were like two discs of ice and her lips rarely shaped themselves into a smile. She was ice in its purest and deadliest form. One glance from her and you were chilled to the very core of your being. But still, there was something else about her. Something hidden away deep inside. Perhaps this hidden secret was the reason for her iciness. Whatever the reason, Ukeno had very few friends. Only one to be exact. And that one friend had disappeared months ago. A girl with golden brown hair and emerald eyes. With a friendly smile and eyes that could see into your very soul. Hitomi Kanzaki. Not that Ukeno didn't know where she was. Hitomi had been swept away in a pillar of bright light to a place unknown to nearly everyone on Earth. She'd been taken to Gaea. Gaea had chosen Hitom and not Ukeno to be rescued from this punishment called life on Earth. Had chosen Hitomi to witness the wonders it could offer. Hitomi, not Ukeno. Gaea had forsaken her. It tore at her heart. If she would have been able to hate Hitomi, the pain might have been less. But as it stood, Hitomi was her one and only kindred spirit. The only one who understood her and she couldn't bring herself to hate her. Hitomi hadn't forsaken her. Gaea had. Her own home had left her cold and alone and so far away from anything remotely familiar. She'd been abandoned. She felt a rage bubble up from deep within her and for once, didn't stop it. She let it rise up within her until finally, she could no longer hold it in. A scream of pain and agony ripped from her throat.  
  
"WHY? WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME?"  
  
She collapsed, exhausted from the rage and agony she felt. She trembled as the tears fell from her eyes like diamonds in the darkness and her voice diminished to a soft whisper.  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
Suddenly, a pillar of light enveloped her. Her eyes widened in shock as she was swept away into the sky. Ukeno was going home.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N(s): meh.that was short I know.but it's only my first chapter.they'll get longer.I hope.anywho, please review.thanx again.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wing Goddess

  


A/N(s): I'll just cut to the chase, here's chapter two…have fun with it…please review…

  


Dreamingofflying: thank you for your review and shucks…I'm glad you like it…*blushes* 

  


~*~

  


Ukeno groaned as she made contact with the ground. Gaea may have had to bring her home, but it wasn't being kind about it. She rolled over onto her side and curled into the fetal position and lay like that for a good fifteen minutes. Finally, she sat up and took in her surroundings. Not recognizing anything she slowly got up and dusted herself off. Suddenly, she gave a cry of joy. She was finally home! 

  


~ somewhere nearby~

  


Allen and Van heard a cry coming from their left. It sounded like a woman in trouble. Naturally, they went to investigate, getting there just in time to see an all too familiar guymelef appear out of apparently nowhere.

  


~back to Ukeno~

  


Ukeno turned around slowly when she felt his presence. He was drawing her to him. Her mind screamed at her body to move and surprisingly she wasn't frozen to the spot. It was worse. She began slowly taking step after step farther from the guymelef. She was being drawn to Gaea's chosen one. Van Fanel. Her body turned and she was facing him. Both he and Allen Schezar had entered the small clearing. She cursed herself for making any noise earlier. And then she thought of the guymelef behind her. Unable to turn to look at it, she searched for it in her peripheral vision. It had disappeared! She couldn't believe it. It was just gone...or so she thought....

  


~inside the guymelef~

  


Hidden beneath his invisibility cloak, Dilandou growled in frustration. Van Fanel had gotten in his way yet again. But he had his orders. Bring the girl to Zaibach and harm no one. And he knew what happened when orders were disobeyed. He shuddered at the thought of yet another session with the sorcerers. After considering what to do for what seemed like hours, he came to the conclusion that there was nothing else to do but just grab the girl and get back to Zaibach before anyone could do anything. He only hoped that stupid seer wasn't here with Van. She would make things difficult. 

  


~back to Ukeno~

  


Ukeno felt burning tears well up in her eyes as she realized that there was no escaping it. She had thought she could avoid her destiny. Change her fate. She didn't want this. If she sided with Gaea's chosen one there would be a war to destroy all who opposed him. Everything would be thrown into chaos and destruction. She felt herself begin to choke on the thoughts running through her head. But then, something she hadn't counted on happened. The guymelef appeared again in her peripheral vision and ran directly at her. Van and Allen drew their swords, but it was too late. Dilandou had scooped up the girl and flown away. The two of them could do nothing but watch as the guymelef was swallowed up by the darkening sky.

  


~*~

  


A/N(s): eh, it's still a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but meh....please review.... 

  



End file.
